1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retainer for preassembling components destined to be assembled later in a complex mechanism.
2. Descriotion of the Prior Art
In the assembly of complex mechanisms such as automobile engines and the like, it is common practice to preassemble various components prior to introducing them into the main assembly. In many instances it is necessary to ensure that the components in the pre-assembly are held in a predetermined fixed relationship one to another and that this relationship is maintained as the preassembly is introduced into the engine or other main assembly.
This invention is directed to an improved retainer for use in such preassembly of mechanical components.